Misery Business
by rachhudson
Summary: How the hell was I going to win Fred Weasley over Chloe Walker? I sighed. Damn Alicia Spinnet. Always believing in me, even when I didn’t believe in myself. Fred/Angelina.
1. Let's Take It From The Top

**Hello! Welcome to my new story, with an actual plot! Aha.  
I might not update this one as much, because _Angie, Can't We Just Find A Way? _is my first priority. I still want to end up with 100 on that one! **

**This story is kind of like my baby, and I'm not sure if it's going to go over well or not. -shrugs- I guess we'll see!  
Summary: _Everything changed the day that Chloe Walker set her eyes on Fred Weasley. Will Angelina be able to handle the sickening pair, and, more importantly, will she be able to stop it?_**

**This story is going to have a soundtrack, because I always have to incorporate music somehow. XD  
Soundtrack for this chapter:  
"Misery Business" - Paramore; "Neighbors" - The Academy Is...; "Kiss My Sass" - Cobra Starship ft. Travis McCoy; "Love You Much Better" - The Hush Sound; "Be Still My Heart" - The Postal Service; "Coffee Shop Soundtrack" - All Time Low; "Still Around" - 3OH!3; "Stolen" - Dashboard Confessional. **

**

* * *

**

Misery Business.

_Chapter One: Let's Take It From The Top._

There always seems to be a boy involved, doesn't there? Oh, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's take it from the top, shall we?

My name's Angelina Johnson. I'm sixteen years old, in my penultimate year at school. Oh, yeah, and I'm a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Go figure.

Then there is Fred Weasley. He's pretty much my best friend, besides Alicia and Katie. Our friendship began when he offered to be my Potions partner in first year. I was tall, dark, and gawky, while he was short, pale and outgoing. He's grown a lot since then, naturally. In height, not maturity. He towers over me nowadays, and some days he even has the nerve to call me short. Believe me, I have _never_ been short.

Anyways, Fred was cute and obnoxious and hilarious and rude and sweet and totally clueless. I mean, I'd been in love with him since fourth year.

Yeah, Fred was "that guy".

You know the worst part? He had a skanky, blonde-haired, blue-eyed, Ravenclaw girlfriend: Chloe Walker. It was like they were attached at the hip or something; I swear it was like I _never_ saw him any more. He and that bimbo were always sucking face in some empty classroom. It was pretty ridiculous.

Like most normal students, I had a tendency to stare out the window and daydream in several of my classes. (I say several because some, like Care of Magical Creatures, which takes place outside, and Potions, which is in the dungeons, do not, in fact, have windows. It is very tiresome.) Most of the time, I daydreamed in Charms, partly because I actually have a natural knack for Charms, and partly because we have double Charms with the Ravenclaws. So, you guessed it, Chloe and Fred were pretty much all over each other. It made me sick.

I was staring out the window today in Charms, watching the October leaves flutter in the autumn breeze. Naturally, my daydreams involved a certain red-headed boy, and in this particular installment, he was touching my face with his long, pale fingers, tracing my lips gracefully. But sadly, I was jerked out of this one pretty quickly when Chloe Walker herself started talking to me.

"Hey, Angie?" I glared at her. No one called me Angie besides Fred. No one.

"It's Angelina."

"Oh, well, Fred calls you..." I glared at her some more. "Umm, anyways, I was wondering if you could, like, trade me seats?"

I gawped at her. Of course. Fred usually sat right next to me, and he'd be in here any minute.

"Umm, I guess..." I answered, slowly.

"Oh, thanks so much!" She was practically gushing. I couldn't stand gushing girls, especially gushing girlfriends of Fred Weasley.

"Yeah, whatever," I muttered as I moved to sit next to Alicia.

As I sat down, Alicia raised an eyebrow at me. "Kicked out by Miss Priss?" she asked knowingly.

I nodded moodily. Alicia took the hint and doesn't say much until the end of class.

The bell rang shrilly. I hurried up and gathered all my supplies, shoving them into my bag. I saw Chloe leaning towards Fred out of the corner of my eye. Swiftly, I darted out the door.

"Hey, Ange, wait up!" I heard behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Alicia speed-walking breathlessly behind me. "God, what's got your panties in a twist?"

I looked at her sourly. "You know what."

"Oh, yeah. Fred and Miss Priss. Got it. Sorry, temporary insanity."

I gave her a sarcastic smile. "Yeah, now you remember."

We walked in silence for a couple of minutes.

"You know what?" I looked at Alicia inquisitively. She went on. "I was thinking... we should get rid of the wench."

Bewilderment clouded my features. "What, sabotage Chloe Walker?"

Alicia grinned evilly at me. "Exactly."

"But how? I mean, she and Fred are _always_ together. And if he finds out, he'll be sooo pissed."

She looked at me knowingly. "Oh, you'll see. Meet me in the library during free period. I'm inviting Lee and George along too. They'll be as much a part of this as we will. Oh, and Katie will be, too, but she has McGonagall, so she can't skip. Oh, well, we'll fill her in later."

Alicia was going way too fast for me to comprehend. "Wait, what are you talking about?"

"You'll see," she repeated. "Library. Free period."

And then she's gone, and I'm standing confusedly in the hallway, students walking around me in all directions. What had just happened??

* * *

**Wow. I'm actually gonna post it. Ahaa.  
If you actually want to read the rest (and I don't blame you if you don't),  
Then you know what to do.  
REVIEW!  
I'll probably go set up the playlist now. Hehe.**

**Peace, love, and review!  
:)**


	2. Swear To Shake It Up

**Woohoo! Chapter two! I'd like to thank my two anonymous reviewers, as well as calamityxcooper, who reviewed through PM.  
Thank you sooo much :D  
Ahaha, I'm talking like I've just won an Oscar. I'm tempted to say, "You like me! You really like me!" XD  
Well, without any further ado, (Besides the soundtrack, but I'm betting some of you skip that part), here's chapter two.**

**Soundtrack for this chapter:  
"Misery Business" - Paramore; "Beware! Cougar!" - The Academy Is...; "My Life Would Suck Without You" - Kelly Clarkson; "The Only Difference Between Martyrdom And Suicide Is Press Coverage" - Panic(!) at the Disco; "Mr. Brightside" - The Killers; "Look After You" - The Fray; "All The Small Things" - Blink-182; "My Paper Heart" - The All-American Rejects. **

* * *

**Misery Business.**

_Chapter 2: Swear To Shake It Up If You Swear To Listen._

I sat across from Alicia and Lee in the quaint Hogwarts library. Madame Pince was terrorizing some poor, unsuspecting first years on the other side of the library, so there was no chance of us being overheard.

George lounged next me. Although he was Fred's identical twin, I never felt quite the same way about him as I did his brother. I mean, George's cool and everything, but he just didn't have the heart-fluttering effect that Fred had on me. Plus, if he did, Alicia would totally kill me, as she has a soft spot for him. And even though they're identical, I can tell them apart like night and day. Maybe it's because we've been friends for five years, but I'd like to think that being in love with one of them helps.

I gazed at Alicia expectantly. "So, missy, what is this plan of yours, exactly?"

She pursed her lips. "I'm getting to it! Hold onto your knickers, Ange, God."

I rolled my eyes.

Alicia paused dramatically, surveying each of us in turn. "Let the telling of Alicia's Diabolical Plan begin," she stage-whispered.

I snorted with laughter. She glared at me. "What?" she snapped.

"That's not seriously the name of your oh-so-fabulous plan of action, is it?"

She narrowed her eyes even further. "Yes, it is, and if you don't like it, too bad, because right now, that's the working title."

I chuckled to myself again. "Alicia, I love you."

She smiled acidly at me. "Yeah, yeah, tell it to the judge. Anyways, as I was saying, the diabolical plan. Obviously, we need to care of this Fred-slash-Miss Priss problem."

Lee raised his hand nervously, like he was afraid Alicia would eat him alive. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, Lee?"

"Who the hell is Miss Priss?"

Alicia sighed. "Chloe Walker, duh. That's Ange and mine's nickname for her. Kind of catchy don't you think?"

Lee nodded, but once Alicia turned around, he gave me a weird look and mouthed, "NO!"

I giggled. Alicia gazed at me for a second then went back to explaining her plan. "Anyways, do we all agree that this calls for action?"

Lee and George nodded enthusiastically. I locked eyes with Alicia. "Heck yes," I whispered.

"I'm his fugging twin, and I hardly ever see him any more!" George groaned. "_That's_ when you know it's bad."

Lee shook his head. "Sad, mate. Very sad."

Alicia pursed her lips once more, sitting up straighter and making herself look important. "Naturally, I have come up with a plan of action."

"Naturally," I said sarcastically.

"Ange, will you shut the hell up while I finish explaining my plan?"

"Yes, ma'am." I saluted her, making Lee and George chuckle heartily.

Alicia waited until they quieted before marching onward. "Anyways, back to the plan. It's magnificent. See, we have one weapon that no one, least of all Fred, would expect us to use in a situation this dire."

"Not meaning to interrupt," I cut in, ignoring Alicia's scowl, "but I don't think Fred's expecting anything at this point. He's too caught up in Chloe Walker Land."

Alicia sighed. "Well, just to be on the safe side, he won't expect it. Trust me."

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"You gonna tell us what this secret weapon is?" Lee asked gruffly.

"Not what, who," Alicia corrected.

All of us looked confused.

"Sorry?" George asked.

"Angelina's the secret weapon, of course!" Alicia let out an exasperated sigh. "We need to give Chloe Walker a little healthy competition!"

I stared blankly at Alicia, barely comprehending the words that were coming out of her mouth. Me, give _Chloe Walker_ some _healthy competition_?? Was she fugging crazy?!

"Me?" I choked out. "But... but... How? Wh—Why?"

"Oh, Ange, it's simple really. Everyone knows that you're in love with the guy, and I think that Fred feels something for you, too; he's just too transfixed by Chloe 'Eat Me' Walker to realize it."

George nodded in agreement. "He did have a major thing for you in fourth year, that's for sure."

I stared blankly at him. "You're kidding."

He shook his head. "Stupid prat wouldn't stop talking about it."

"But... I'm hopeless with guys!" I moaned. "I don't even know the first thing about flirting, Leesh! I'm totally gonna screw it up!"

"No, you won't," Lee said confidently. "We'll help you out. Won't we, George?"

George nodded. "'Course. You and Fred'd make a cute couple."

I felt the blush settle in my cheeks.

"It's settled then," Alicia declared. "Operation Alicia's Diabolical Plan has begun."

I sighed. "We really do need to change that name, Leesh," I pointed out.

She ignored me. Lowering her voice, she whispered, "Tonight, your training begins." She let out an evil cackle, causing Madame Pince to swoop down on us.

"No squawking in the library!" she squawked. Damn, she was a hypocrite. We all cleared out, heading for the Gryffindor common room.

How the hell was I going to win Fred Weasley over Chloe Walker?

I sighed. Damn Alicia Spinnet. Always believing in me, even when I didn't believe in myself.

* * *

**Author's note: Fug = Fuck. I just thought it would be less offensive, plus, I just like it better. XD The idea was courtesy of the novel _An Abundance of Katherines_ by John Green. One of the best books. Ever. Period. :D**

**Also, anyone catch the _10 Things I Hate About You _reference? Kudos to anyone that did.  
;D**

I'll update more often if you review.

So drop one like it's hot, savvy?


	3. Drama Doesn't Follow Me

**Chapter three, woohoo! XD  
Kudos to those of you who _did _get the _10 Things I Hate About You_ reference: "Chloe 'Eat Me' Walker" instead of "Joey 'Eat Me' Donner." XD I seriously lovelovelove that movie. ;)**

**Soundtrack for this chapter:  
"Misery Business" - Paramore; "Pressure" - Paramore; "There's A Class For This" - Cute Is What We Aim For; "Sticks, Stones, And Techno" - All Time Low; "The Kill (Bury Me)" - 30 Seconds To Mars; "Everything I Ask For" - The Maine; "Smells Like Teen Spirit" - Nirvana; "Five Minutes To Midnight" - Boys Like Girls. **

* * *

**Misery Business.**

_Chapter 3: Drama Doesn't Follow Me, It Rides On My Back._

"You're training begins now," Alicia whispered creepily. I rolled my eyes. We were sitting cross-legged in front of the flaming fire in the common room across from each other. It was a little after midnight on a Friday, so no one was in there but us.

I looked at her expectantly. "Teach me, oh mighty teacher!"

She glared at me. "I hope you're serious about this Angelina Johnson, because I'm doing this for your benefit too, y'know."

I sighed. "I know."

"Good. Now let's get down to business. First things first: you've got to learn how to flirt, and fast."

I gulped. "Oh, crap."

"Yeah, oh, crap is right. You're flirting skills are atrocious."

"You're telling me; I've had to live with them!"

Alicia shook her head. "First important thing about flirting: EYE CONTACT." My eyes, which had been staring into the fire, snapped onto her face. "One of the keys things about flirting is confidence, and looking straight at him gives that off more than staring at your feet and blushing."

As if to prove her point, I felt a blush creep into my cheeks. I did not, however, look away. Now that I was definitely going through with this, I was going to do everything that Alicia told me to. After all, she was the expert.

"Second thing you should note: it's okay to touch him. He's not going to give you cooties, I promise."

I laughed nervously. "I'm not exactly a touchy-feely type of person, Leesh," I informed her.

"Really?" she asked with heavy sarcasm. "I'd never noticed that before!" I glared at her. "That's just one thing we'll have to work on now, isn't it?"

I nodded. My stomach churned. I was going to fail; I was going to suck so badly.

"Now, let's do some practice."

I gulped. This was _so_ not what I had bargained for. We practiced for a good hour, with Alicia stopping occasionally to shout things at me like, "EYE CONTACT!" "For Christ's sake, Angelina, it's okay to compliment him, you know!" "If you blush one more fugging time, I swear I'll come over there!"

Finally, Alicia was satisfied with the progress we'd made, and I was allowed to go to bed.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

"ANGELINA!! TODAY IS A BRAND NEW DAYYYYY!!!" Alicia's obnoxious voice flooded my ears. I glared at her sleepily.

"Go away," I mumbled, turning over and pulling the covers more tightly around me. "It's Saturday. I need to sleep."

Alicia wrenched my comforter off of me. I was hit with a sudden wave of cold. "Give it back!" I whined.

"No," Alicia snapped, sounding like my five-year-old little brother. "We have a lot of work to do, Ange. Today, we put our plan into action."

My stomach churned at the thought of flirting for real; I sat up, fully awake. "Oh, crap."

"Aww, c'mon, Ange, you weren't that bad. I think you're ready. Plus, we're just going to start with the basics. Set a bottom layer to build everything on."

I laughed nervously. "Me? Ready? Do you recall _anything_ about last night?"

She glared at me, hands on her hips. "C'mon, you big baby! You'll be fine! I promise, it's just the basics!"

I stared at her. "You know I don't believe you, right?"

She sighed. "Angelina, you're making it hard for _me_ to believe it right now, because you're being so pessimistic. Get over your silly little fears and get your butt downstairs in five minutes!" With a huff, she exited the room, leaving me alone.

Silly little fears? _Silly little fears? _So rejection by the one you loved was a silly little fear now? I shook my head. I always knew that Alicia was deranged.

Four minutes and thirty-two seconds later, I trudged down the common room stairs, less than thrilled to say the least. Alicia surveyed me carefully once I reached the bottom.

"Hmm," she muttered thoughtfully. "Let your hair down," she barked suddenly.

I fingered my braid nervously. "Wh-What?"

"You heard me," she said evenly.

I sighed, tugging loose the rubber band that had been holding my braid in place. My hair fell down around my neck, resting on my shoulders.

Alicia made a few slight adjustments, then said, "There. You're presentable now."

I rolled my eyes. "Can we go now? I'm absolutely starving!"

Alicia sighed. "All right, fine, let's go." As she fell into step beside me, she added, "But please don't stuff yourself, Ange. Seriously, that is so unattractive."

I glared at her. "Thanks, Leesh. You are the single most inspirational person I have ever met."

She shrugged. "I try."

I rolled my eyes as we sauntered into the Great Hall. Well, actually, Alicia sauntered. I stumbled dazedly behind her.

I surveyed the Gryffindor table. Fred sat next to George, and, to my utter dismay, there was an empty space next to him. I glanced at Alicia, who had sat down a little further off, then began to walk towards where Fred was sitting.

Alicia cleared her throat loudly and patted the empty space beside her. I furrowed my brow. I was so confused.

Well, Alicia _was _the expert. I sat down next to her. Katie surveyed us carefully. "Okay, what's going on?" she said, a little too loudly. Katie had a habit of being a little too loud at all the wrong times. Nearly everyone at not only the Gryffindor table, but half of the Ravenclaw table as well, turned to look at us.

Alicia giggled, while still managing to glare at Katie at the same time. "Nothing," she hissed. "I'll tell you later."

Katie looked like she wanted to say more, but one look from Alicia silenced her. She went back to eating her toast, every now and then glancing at us expectantly.

"Oi! Alicia!" Fred called down the table. Both of us snapped our heads to look at him. "Was there something you wanted to announce?"

Alicia smiled acidly at him. "Put a sock in it, Fred, hmm?" She stabbed her eggs with her fork.

Slowly, I edged away from her. Moody Alicia with a fork was _never_ a good sign.

She turned to me, egg in her mouth. "Why are you leaning away?" she hissed, her eyes venomous.

"Umm..."

"I just set you up for a perfect situation!" she whispered, a little bit of egg flying at my face. Grimacing, I blinked and bared it.

"What do you mean?" I asked, leaning forward, despite my instincts telling me to lean away, lean away!

Alicia glanced over her shoulder, then turned back to me, whispering, "Laugh, goddammit. Laugh!"

Not quite sure what was going on, I laughed, a little louder than was needed. I watched Fred out of the corner in my eye to gauge his reaction. He was staring at me as if he was trying to figure out what, exactly, was going on. He wasn't looking at me like he thought I was crazy, however. He was looking more... intrigued.

I let my laughter subside somewhat naturally, then whispered in Alicia's ear, "Oh my God, Leesh, you're a genius."

She smiled smugly and whispered back, "I know."

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Chapter three.  
I find that I update faster the more reviews I get.  
-winkwink-  
Ahaha.  
:)**


	4. We Don't Fight Fair

**HI! I know it's been almost a month since I've updated, but I wanted to make sure this chapter was as close to perfection as it could ever get, haha. That's hard for me, being a perfectionist. XD Tis a burden and a curse.**

**Soundtrack for this chapter:  
"Misery Business" - Paramore; "'The Take Over, The Breaks Over'" - Fall Out Boy; "Let This Go" - Paramore; "Believe Me, I'm Lying" - Forever the Sickest Kids; "The Last Song" - The All-American Rejects; "Lost" - Katy Perry; "Vegas Skies" - The Cab; "All Time Lows" - Hellogoodbye; "The Boys Are Too Refined" - The Hush Sound. **

* * *

**Misery Business.**

_Chapter Four: We Don't Fight Fair._

Even though I hated to admit it, Alicia was actually a genius. Ever since our display at breakfast, Fred had been glancing at me all day, an odd look on his face. It was almost as if he was seeing me for the first time, in a new light.

I was floating along in a happy daze for most of the day, grinning and laughing, especially when I knew he was in the room. Around the middle of the afternoon, however, when I glanced over in Fred's direction to see if he was looking, I was dismayed to see that he had disappeared. George and Lee sat playing Exploding Snap, but Fred was nowhere to be seen.

I huffed angrily, surveying the common room. Where the hell had he gone?

Alicia, sitting next to me, looked up from her Transfiguration homework. "What's up, Ange?"

"Fred's gone," I answered curtly, still surveying the room. He was truly nowhere to be seen.

"HE'S WHAT?!" Alicia's shrill yell made the common room go quiet, everyone looking at the two of us. She turned to glare at George and Lee. "You two, outside, now." She turned to me and Katie, who had been brought up to speed on everything that was going on. "You two better come as well," she snarled.

I glanced at Katie, who gulped. Alicia was absolutely livid. This was not a good sign by any means. Hesitantly, I stood up, pulling Katie with me.

A rather small first year sat nearby gawping. "What are you looking at?" Alicia snarled as we passed him on our way to the portrait hole. He cowered in fear, as he should. Angry Alicia was very dangerous, indeed.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED?" Alicia screamed as soon as the Fat Lady swung shut behind us. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE FUGGING WATCHING HIM!" She pointed her finger and George and Lee incriminatingly.

Lee raised his hands defensively. "Calm down, Alicia! He told us he had to step out for a bit, so we figured that meant he had to use the loo or something!"

She narrowed her eyes. "And how long ago was that, exactly?"

He rolled his eyes into his head, counting on his fingers and mouthing the numbers. "Umm... I'm not... entirely sure?"

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Great. He could be fugging anywhere. Great going, George, Lee. You two can share the Douchebag of the Year Award."

"Hey!"

"Leesh, that was low!"

"SHUT THE FUG UP!"

"... Yes, ma'am."

"Now," she said, taking a deep breath in, "We need to find him, obviously. So we're going to spread out."

Lee raised his hand. Alicia eyed him distastefully. "Yes, Douchebag number one?"

He rolled his eyes. "Umm, what if he's with... y'know... Chloe? We can't just, like, barge in, Leesh."

She raised her eyebrows indignantly. "Oh, we can. And we will."

George gulped. "Umm, I'll search all the loos, okay?"

Alicia shook her head. "You and I both know that he's not in the loos, George. Man up, won't you? Now, he and Miss Priss are off somewhere, and it's our job to find them and disengage their plan of action."

"Actually, I don't think it's a plan, I think it's more of just an action..."

"Katie, did I _ask_ you?"

"Well, no, but--"

"Zip it!"

Katie's lips clamped together in a thin line, her fear evident on her face.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Alicia. "Leesh, that is seriously a bad idea."

Alicia put her hands on her hips condescendingly. "Angie, we have to separate them as much as possible. How can you win him over if he's sucking face with that bitch? Pardon my French."

I threw my arms into the air, sighing exasperatedly. "There really is no arguing with you, is there?"

She grinned evilly at me. "No frigging way."

I sighed in defeat. "What do you want me to do?"

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

"I can't believe we let Leesh talk us into this," Lee grumbled as we made our way down to the dungeons. "This is seriously bogus."

"I know," I answered, peering cautiously into an empty storage closet. "And she gets to fugging stay in the common room to 'keep an eye out in case he comes back'? That is so not cool."

"You're telling me," he muttered.

We ventured a little further down the dark hallway. "Lumos," I muttered, pointing my now-lit wand in front of me. The passageway in front of us was dark, grimy, and empty. Not even a stray rat scuttled by.

Lee sighed beside me. "They're not down here, Ange. Let's check the library."

"Good idea."

I turned around—and walked right into Snape.

"On a little sight-seeing tour, are we, Johnson? Jordan?" he sneered, grease practically dripping off his hair.

"N-Not exactly," I said, attempting to side-step him. Bad idea, on my part. He quickly stepped in front of me.

"Might I ask what—exactly—are you doing?" His dark black eyes bored into my skulls. I shivered. His eyes reminded of me of cold, endless tunnels.

"We were, uh... lost," Lee said, looking down at his feet.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Two sixth-year honor students got _lost_, did they?"

"Yeah, well, you know," Lee added hastily. "The staircases change, and the pictures move around, and it's all so confusing..." He trailed off when he saw the pain on my face. He was digging us a deeper hole by the second. I silently willed him to shut up, shut up, shut up!

Snape turned to me. "So, Johnson, you and Jordan got lost and ended up here in the dungeons?" I could hear the skepticism in his voice, but I choice to ignore it.

"Yes, sir," I said. I decided that I should probably stick with Lee's story, no matter how stupid it sounded.

"So where were you heading before you got... 'lost'?"

Oh crap. "We were... uh... headed to the... the... the library!" I exclaimed. Lee sighed in relief.

"Yeah, the library, exactly!" he said excitedly, almost jumping up and down. "We have a huge Charms paper, Professor, and we were heading to the library to work on it!"

Snape glared at both of us, disbelief clear in his features. "I don't know what you two are up to, but I plan to find out," he snarled. "I suggest you head back to your common room—and don't let me catch you down here again!" With that, he turned and stormed away, his cloak billowing out behind him.

Lee and I looked at each other, our eyes wide.

"To the library?" Lee suggested.

"The library," I answered weakly.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

We arrived, panting, at the library ten minutes later.

"See him... anywhere?" I wheezed, buckling over. Was it really necessary for us to run that fast?

"Uh..."

"Lee, what is it?" I asked at his tone. "Is it Snape?"

He shook his head, staring at something behind me.

"Bloody hell, Lee," I muttered, turning around to see for myself. I immediately wished that I hadn't. Fred and Chloe were sitting at a table, pretty much eating each other's faces off.

"Oh," I said softly, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. I could feel Lee staring at me, but I tried to ignore his prying eyes. I tried to look away from the disturbing and heartbreaking scene in front of me, but somehow I couldn't. "We should... we should probably get him, yeah?" I took a step forward, but Lee grabbed my arm.

"I'll get him, Ange," he said. I tore my eyes away from Fred and Miss Priss to look at Lee.

"Thanks," I whispered, taking a couple steps back and sitting down in a chair. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to calm myself down.

I couldn't look over at Fred and Chloe as Lee approached them, but I could listen.

"Erm, Fred? ... Fred? OI! FRED!"

I almost chuckled. It was a miracle Madame Pince wasn't already upon them.

"What the hell do you want, Lee?" Oh, God, Fred was angry. I winced.

"George wants to see you about some... er... business matters."

"Can't it wait?"

"Sorry, no. He said it was urgent. Something about McGonagall possibly shutting you down?"

"What! That-That's outrageous! She can't do that! It was Hermione, wasn't it? Knew she'd turn us in, when I get a hold of her—"

"He didn't say, he just said he needs to see you."

"But Freddie," a whiny girl voice said. (Chloe's, naturally.) "You promised that we'd have today all to ourselves!"

"Well, promises are made to be broken, yeah? Catch you letter, babe. I've got to take care of this."

I heard him kiss her goodbye, and their footsteps as they came over to me.

"Hey, Angie."

"Hi," I muttered, still trying to hold back tears.

"Hey," Fred said, leaning down to my level. "What's wrong, hmm?"

I shrugged. "Just don't feel up to par, I guess."

He took my elbow to help me up out of the chair. "Yeah, I think those eggs were a little under-cooked this morning, myself."

I didn't even attempt to smile at any of his jokes on our way up to the common room. As soon as we were through the portrait-hole, I headed up to our dormitory without another word to either Fred or Lee.

On my way up, I heard Fred ask, "Is there something else bothering Ange? She seemed fine this morning."

Lee said he didn't know, and then I was in the door. Alicia was waiting for me.

"Did you find him?" she asked eagerly.

I nodded, crawling into bed, still fully clothed.

"Oh," she said softly. "That bad, huh?"

I didn't answer. The last thing I wanted to do was to talk about Chloe Walker. What did he see in her, anyway?

* * *

**:D  
I love the feel of updating. It makes me feel like I'm contributing something to the world, haha.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far:  
_just me, haventloggedin, Hope-W, calamityxcooper, GossipGirl17, DangerousDiamondDarling, -The Boys Are Too Refined-, CrazilyCool_, and_ MkGrays. _**

**Thank you guys so much! Also, to everyone who has this story on favorites/alerts: You may not be actively reviewing, but at least you read/like my story! THANKYOU! **

**Until next time!  
:D**


	5. We're One Mistake From Being Together

**Finally, an update! Haha. This chapter is happier than the last one, I promise. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the past chapters, anonymous and signed!:  
_just me, haventloggedin, Hope-W, calamityxcooper, GossipGirl17, DangerousDiamondDarling, -The Boys Are Too Refined-, DizzyDaydreamer, MkGrays, , Kahuna-Sama, jessica, Carla, Peaches, _and _GeeTiger.  
_****Thanks to every single one of you! Reviewers are what make this story a success!**

Soundtrack for this chapter:  
"Misery Business" - Paramore; "20 Dollar Nose Bleed" - Fall Out Boy; "I'll Run" - The Cab; "Seventeen Forever" - Metro Station; "Starstrukk" - 3OH!3; "My Heart" - Paramore; "Molasses" - The Hush Sound; "Checkmarks" - The Academy Is...; "Brand New Day" - Tim Myers ft. Lindsey Ray.

* * *

**Misery Business.**

_Chapter Five: We're One Mistake From Being Together._

"Oi! Angie!" I looked up glumly from my toast to see Fred practically sprinting toward me on Monday morning. I sighed heavily as he sat down next to me.

"Yes, Fred?"

"Are you, uh, okay?"

I panicked for a moment. I had never known Fred to be particularly observant, so the fact that he had noticed my slight depression thoroughly shocked me.

I plastered on a fake smile quickly. "Oh, yeah," I assured him. "Totally fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?"

He hesitated, then said, "Are you sure you're okay, Ange?"

I nodded. "Totally," I added, trying to convince myself as well as him. "I'm totally fine."

He shrugged. "Okay, then." As he got up, he added, "See you in Transfiguration!"

Then he was gone, probably off for a morning tongue wrestle with Chloe.

I pushed the thought out of my mind. Moping wasn't going to win Fred over, that was for sure. I had to bring the flirting to a whole new level.

I gulped. I had to find Alicia, and fast.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

I finally found her outside the library, of all places. "Leesh!" I gasped, skidding to a halt beside her. "Been looking... (breath) everywhere... (breath) for you! Need to learn... (breath) how to flirt... (breath) and fast!"

Alicia looked confused. "But, I already taught you how to flirt, Ange."

"But I need... (breath) a refresher course!"

Alicia raised an eyebrow inquisitively at me. "Why, might I ask?"

"I realized how desperately I need to win Fred over!"

She smiled. "At last, some initiative!"

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

Alicia and I barreled into Transfiguration with seconds to spare. Professor McGonagall glared at us as we took our seats.

"Nice of you to join us, girls," she said acidly.

I smiled as genuinely at her as I could. She rolled her eyes and turned to the board, where words had begun to appear.

"Today we will begin transfiguring larger animals, such as pigs and dogs, into every day items, such as a desk or a chair..."

"Psst! Angie!"

I looked over at Fred, who was seated next to me. "Yeah?"

"Where were you, hmm?"

I hesitated, trying desperately to think of a lie. I mean, after all, I couldn't just say, "Oh, yeah, I was getting some last-minute flirting advice from Leesh." No way.

Then I remembered a piece of Alicia's advice: _Be mysterious_. Genius! "Oh, wouldn't you like to know," I whispered back, smiling coyly.

Fred raised his eyebrows. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I shrugged, opening my notebook to begin taking notes on what Professor McGonagall was talking about. This was actually working! He was enticed, finally! I had done something right, miraculously!

He nudged me. "Angie, seriously, now I'm curious. What were you doing?"

I just smiled and kept writing.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

"Hey! Alicia!" Fred came running up to Alicia and me as we exited the Transfiguration classroom. I raised my eyebrows at her as he slammed on the brakes beside us. She shrugged.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked, panting slightly.

"Sure," she said nonchalantly. She winked at me as she started to follow Fred. "Save me a seat at lunch, 'kay?"

I nodded mutely as he led her away. What was going on here, exactly?

I tried to ignore the thumping of my heart as I made my way down to the Great Hall, counting my steps instead. _One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four._

"Ange! Wait up!" I turned around to see George and Lee waving at me up. I waited patiently for them to catch up, but they seemed to be walking extra slow just to annoy me. The sooner I got to the Great Hall, the sooner I would get to talk to Alicia! ... Most likely, anyway.

"Have you seen Fred?" George asked once they had caught up. We started walking again, at a slower pace than I would have preferred.

"He's talking to Alicia," I said as calmly as I could.

George frowned slightly, so slightly I wasn't even sure that he really had. "Why?" he asked bluntly.

I laughed. "Jeez, George, don't get your panties in a twist. I'm pretty sure he's not gonna try to make a move on Alicia! Remember, he still has Miss Priss, and pretty much everyone knows how crazy you are about Leesh."

Lee laughed and George's face burned red. "I don't... Me and Leesh aren't..."

"You aren't, but you know you wanna," Lee teased. George's fist collided with Lee's shoulder, causing Lee to whimper in pain.

"Don't worry, you aren't the only one who wants to..." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" George asked.

"Nothing," I replied. Alicia would kill me if I told George she fancied him. She wanted to do things her own way.

As we entered the Great Hall, I spotted Alicia right away. She was practically bouncing up and down, she was so full of energy. "ANGIE!" she called, patting the wood bench beside her.

I walked toward her carefully, trying not to look too eager. I sat down tentatively beside her. George sat on the other side of her, a goofy smile on his face, and Lee sat in between him and Fred. Surprisingly, Chloe was nowhere to be seen.

I looked around to make sure no one was listening, then I hissed, "What did he say?"

Alicia smirked, her expression clearly chanting at me: _"I know something you don't know, I know something you don't know!" _

"Leesh, come on!" I whined.

"Heassedivyoohaddaboyfrann!" she whispered excitedly, so quickly that I couldn't even keep up.

"Huh?" I asked.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "He asked if _you_ had a _boyfriend_." She spoke to me like I was either a little child or mentally retarded, but I didn't care. Fred thought I had a boyfriend! This was a disaster!

"What did you say?" I whispered angrily.

She raised her eyebrows at my tone. "I told him I couldn't disclose that information."

"LEESH!" I whisper-yelled.

"What? You're more desirable to him now, more than ever. Look at him. See how moody he is? He's _jealous_, Ange."

I looked down the table at Fred. He stabbed his green beans moodily, stuffing three in his mouth at once.

"Oh, God. _You _did that?"

She shook her head. "No, that's the beauty of it. _You _did."

"But I don't have a boyfriend!"

She winked at me. "Fred doesn't know that!"

"But he'll find out!"

"Yeah, and you can tell him that when he gets to a certain phase."

"And what _phase _is that?" She was starting to sound more like a mad scientist with every sentence she said.

"You'll see," she said. "But until then, we continue with the next leg of the plan."

I crinkled my eyebrows in confusion. "And what does that, exactly, entail?"

She grinned evilly. "Time for a little... _makeover_."

* * *

**DUNDUNDUNN!  
Tune in next time to see if Angelina makes it out alive!  
MWAHAHHA.**

**Wow, that was awkward. Sorry. XD**

**Be a dear and review?**


	6. They're Gonna Clean Up Your Looks

**Hello, faithful and new readers alike! Welcome to the sixth update of Misery Business! YAYYY!!  
Aha, anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed so far:  
_just me, 120, Hope-W, calamityxcooper, GossipGirl17, Dangerous Diamond Darling, -The Boys Are Too Refined-, Dizzy Daydreamer, MkGrays, , Kahuna-Sama, jessica, Carla, Peaches, GeeTiger, thelastblack13, You're Just As Sane As I Am, Raanah, mayah murchinson, Cayla, _and_ kaite.  
_All reviews, anonymous and signed, are appreciated! :D**

**Soundtrack for this chapter:  
"Misery Business" - Paramore; "Crushcrushcrush" - Paramore; "Come One, Come All" - All Time Low; "Shesgotstyle" - Nevershoutnever!; "Risque" - Cute Is What We Aim For; "Teenagers" - My Chemical Romance; "Don't Trust Me" - 3OH!3; "The Way She Moves" - Forever the Sickest Kids; "Momentum" - The Hush Sound. **

* * *

**Misery Business.**

_Chapter Six: They're Gonna Clean Up Your Looks with All the Lies and the Books._

"Ouch! God, Leesh, watch where you poke that thing!"

Alicia hissed in air as my hand flew to my eye. "Sorry," she said, "but put down your hand, Ange, I'm almost done."

Reluctantly, I lowered my hand.

"Stop glowering at me; I can't see your eyelashes if your face is all scrunched up!"

Katie giggled, placing her hand over her mouth. I glared at her for a split second before trying to relax my expression. Maybe, if I was lucky, I would come out of this thing with only _one _black eye.

Alicia moved the mascara wand across my eyelashes several times before stepping back and examining me.

"Oh, my God," Katie breathed.

Alicia turned to her. "I know, right?"

"What?" I asked, panicking. "What's wrong? Did Alicia give me a black eye?"

Katie started laughing so hard, she fell on the floor and started rolling around, tears forming in her eyes. "Angie!" she gasped, clutching her stomach and gasping for air.

Alicia looked strangely at me, then at the squirming Katie on the ground, then back at me. "Ange, I didn't give you a black eye. What kind of amateur do you think I am?"

"Then what's wrong?" I pressed.

She smiled. "Take a look," she said, and she handed me a mirror.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

"They're all _staring _at you!" Alicia whispered to me excitedly as we exited the Great Hall after breakfast. "I did a _really _good job."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled all the same. Alicia _had _done a good job. She had used a straightening spell on my hair, which was down instead of in its usual braid. My eyes were outlined in black eyeliner, powdered with gold eye shadow, and mascara-ed to perfection. My lips had a slight coat of lip gloss on them, and a light blush colored my cheeks. I was pretty much unrecognizable, at least to myself.

"Ow OW! Looking good, Ang-ah-LEEN-ah!" I blushed and looked at my perfectly manicured, maroon and gold fingernails as a tall, good-looking seventh year and his friends catcalled their way past me.

Alicia flipped back her hair, grinning madly. "Oooh, I can't wait to see Fred's expression when you walk in that door!" She gestured toward the Charms room, a good fifteen feet away.

"What if it's too different?" I asked as we neared the classroom. I stopped and gripped Alicia's arm. "What if he doesn't like it?"

Alicia scoffed. "Angie, please. He'd have to be gay not to like you with this new look." And, with that, she pulled open the door and pushed me inside.

I blinked at the sudden brightness of the classroom in comparison to the candlelight in the hallway. I shielded my eyes with my hand, then realized that the classroom was silent. Dead silent.

Alicia entered behind me, and the bell rang. Keeping my eyes on the floor, I headed to my seat, next to Fred. As soon as Alicia sat down across the isle way, moments after I had sat, the whispers started.

"Ange!" Fred whispered. I didn't want to look up at him, afraid of his reaction, but I managed to peek out from underneath my caked eyelashes. "What's with the new look?"

I felt my cheeks redden. He didn't like it; I knew he wouldn't like it. I shrugged. "I just... needed a change."

He stared at me for a second. "Well," he said. I took a deep breath in. This was it. He was going to tell me he hated it, that I should go back to how I looked before, that I should just stop trying to impress him already because he was _clearly not interested. _I gulped.

"I like it."

"Look, Fred, I—wait, what?"

He looked at me strangely. "I said I liked it." I gaped at him. "What? What did you think I would say?"

I shrugged, trying too late to play it cool.

"Angie, something's up with you. First, you meet this mystery man and you're keeping secrets; next, you completely change your image. I mean, don't get me wrong, you look... well, you look gorgeous... but don't go changing yourself for this guy, alright?"

_Too late, _I thought.

"If he sees what I see, then he'll like you just the way you are."

Wait, did I hear that right? "Fred, what'd you just—"

"Alright class, settle down, settle down!" I glared at the back of Flitwick's head as he made his way to his podium. That man sure had timing. "Today, we start Cheering Charms. Now, the key to performing a Cheering Charm correctly, is..."

I didn't hear any more. I glanced over at Fred, and he was smiling at me. Maybe he had really said that after all...

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

"Fred and Miss Priss sighting!" Katie announced dramatically as she waltzed into the library the next period, making her way over to where Alicia and I sat.

"SILENCE IN THE LIBRARY!" Madame Pince squawked, swooping down on Katie before she could reach us. "Miss Bell, are you ready to accept my rules?"

Katie gave her a strange look, then said, "Alright then. Yeah. Sounds like a plan."

Madame Pince eyed her warily. "I'm watching you, Miss Bell." Then she stalked away.

Alicia and I smothered ourselves to keep our laughter from being overheard as Katie came toward us. "Well, that wasn't creepy," she said sarcastically, pulling out a chair and sitting daintily. "I don't want to sit too loudly," she stage-whispered.

I giggled once more, then remembered what Katie had originally said. "Wait—Fred and Miss Priss sighting? When?"

Alicia wiped her smile off her face and turned to Katie grimly. "Tell us what you know."

"Yes, master," Katie cracked, snorting with laughter.

Alicia glared at her.

"All right, all right, keep your panties on! I'll tell you what I know!"

"You should totally be a torture-expert for the Ministry, Leesh," I said appreciatively. "Seriously, one glare, and they confess all their sins."

"You think so?" she asked.

"Do you guys wanna know or not?!" Katie whisper-yelled, as to not get thrown out by Madame Pince.

"Oh, yeah, continue," I said hastily. My stomach jumped up and down with anticipation.

"Anyway, I was walking down the hallway, and Fred was coming towards me, right? So I was getting ready to be all, 'Hi, Fred, how've you been, ready for Quidditch practice on Thursday, blah blah blah,' when I noticed that he wasn't even looking at me. So I turn around, and Chloe fugging Walker is behind me, making goo-goo eyes at dear Frederick. I'm thinking, 'Hell no, she thinks he would not talk to me, and just go straight to her and be all: Chloe, darling, baby? Fug no.' But he totally does that. His face is all serious, and he doesn't even acknowledge me, he just breezes past me. He puts his hand on her shoulder and leans down, and I was like, 'He's gonna kiss her right in front of me, oh God, that's gross.' But he just says, 'We need to talk,' and leads her away." Katie took a breath, leaned back, and crossed her arms over her chest, signaling that she was finished.

Alicia was as dumb-founded as I was. "He just _led _her away? No hello kiss, or anything?"

Katie shook her head.

Alicia looked at me. "This is definitely not like Fred, you know."

I nodded. I was afraid that if I tried to speak, no sound would come out.

She turned back to Katie. "He definitely said that they needed to talk?"

"Yeah, that's what he said."

"Excellent! That _has _to be good news!"

"But what if it isn't?" Ah, so I had a voice after all.

"What do you mean, Ange? That's, like, the standard line when someone breaks up with someone else."

"But... it's Fred. Fred never has a clue; he probably doesn't even know what that means in Girl-Code. He probably just meant, 'Hey, we need to plan where we're gonna have our snogging session tomorrow because the Charms classroom is occupied.'"

Alicia looked doubtful, but Katie looked genuinely concerned. "Angie's right... It is _Fred_. He could mean something else entirely different."

Alicia sighed. "Well, I guess we'll just have to find out."

I looked at her pointedly. "By...?"

She rolled her eyes. "By asking George of course!"

* * *

**Welp, there you go. Chapter six. The title's too long to type out again :)  
I really do try to update faster if people are actively reviewing and urging me to update, so I think you know what to do. :D**


	7. Give Me Something, Please

**Hi! I know it's been a little while since I last updated, but here it is! :D  
As usual, thanks to everyone who has actively reviewed, and to everyone who has this story and Story Alert as well.  
You guys make this story a success, and I can't thank you enough for that.**

**_Note_: I know I haven't mentioned anything about the Triwizard Tournament or anything, but it is going on in this timeline, as you are likely to see. Just a quick note on that. Also, some slight sexual context in this chapter, and talk of the Yule Ball. :D :D**

**Soundtrack for this chapter:  
"Misery Business" - Paramore; "Shameless" - All Time Low; "Tomorrow" - Avril Lavigne; "Whoa" - Paramore; "She's A Handsome Woman" - Panic at the Disco; "Crawling Towards the Sun" - The Hush Sound; "I Don't Love You" - My Chemical Romance; "Tearin' Up My Heart"- *NSYNC; "Give Me Anything" - The Maine.**

**

* * *

**

Misery Business.

_Chapter Seven: Give Me Something, Please, Just Give Me Anything._

Alicia paced back and forth outside of the portrait hole in the Gryffindor common room.

"God, Leesh, you're gonna wear a hole in the carpet!" I noted.

She glared at me. "Where the hell is Katie? We agreed to meet here, at two."

I threw up my hands. "Heck, I dunno! I'm here with you!"

She sighed. "Well, we've waited long enough I think. Let's go."

We both crawled through the portrait hole, and when it swung open, it revealed…

Katie and Lee were standing in front of us, oblivious, in a passionate lip lock.

For a moment, Leesh and I could do nothing but gape. Then, Alicia regained herself, and she cleared her throat loudly.

Katie and Lee broke apart quickly, as if they had been electrified.

"So _this_ is what kept you?" Alicia asked furiously, hands on her hips. I covered my mouth with my hand to keep from laughing at the looks of confusion and fear on both Lee and Katie's faces.

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked dazedly.

"We're supposed to go talk to George, remember?" Alicia snapped, grabbing my arm and jerking me forward. "And, because of you two nimrods, we're gonna be late."

"Oh, yeah," Katie said, comprehension dawning on her face. "Hey! Wait up!" She hurried after us, calling over her shoulder, "See you later, Lee!" She proceeded to blow him a kiss, and to my horror, he pretended to catch it and held it to his heart.

I rolled my eyes in disgust. Fred and I would _never _be like that if I could help it. Of course, if there ever _was _and Fred and I.

"C'mon, you guys, seriously," Alicia grumbled, tugging even harder on my arm as we speed-walked down the hallway.

"Geez, Leesh, calm down, he won't care if we're a few, teensy minutes late!" Instead of listening to me, however, she just tugged me again and picked up the pace.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

We had a hard time spotting George when we entered the unusually crowded Hogwarts library.

I wasn't the only one that noticed that the library was packed to the gills. "What's the deal?" Katie asked me as we squeezed our way past a group of swooning first-year girls.

"_That's_ what the deal is," Alicia said, pointing across the library to a tired-looking Viktor Krum. "Figures. The guy comes here for a quiet read, and he gets mobbed by zillions of horny school girls," Alicia huffed.

"We aren't harboring any secret feelings towards ridiculously good-looking Quidditch players, are we Leesh?"

Alicia and I both jumped at the sound of George Weasley's voice behind us. Katie just looked smug and said, "Saw you coming."

Alicia rolled her eyes. "I do _not _have a crush on Viktor Krum, George, God."

"I meant me, actually." His grin grew a mile wide as a blush colored Alicia's cheeks. I had to hand it to the guy, making Alicia blush was a nearly impossible feat. She must have fallen really hard.

Suddenly, she was back to her same old militaristic self. "Oh, find us a table, will you, George?"

But George wouldn't have any of it. "Not a denial, not a single one! Could it be _true_, Miss Spinnet?" She opened her mouth, then shut it again, her face getting redder by the second. "That's what I thought. Fancy going to the Yule Ball with me?"

"I—What?" Alicia asked, clearly thrown off-guard.

"You, me, Yule Ball in two weeks? Do the math, sweetheart."

She stared at him for a second, long enough for George to start to get a little nervous. Finally, she said, "Alright, but only if you find us a table."

He licked his lips, then smiled. "Deal." He turned to six second-years occupying the table next to us. "Oi, little buggers, get up!"

One of the smaller girls began to protest. "But this table is ours! You can't just—"

"I can and I will. Now, _move it_."

Hastily, the girl and her friends got up, heading to a different table.

"George, was that really necessary?" I asked, but sat down anyway.

George shrugged. "Truthfully, I just like being rude to little children."

I rolled my eyes. "He's all yours, Leesh."

She grinned. "I know, right?"

"Anyway," George said, casually slinging his arm around the back of Alicia's chair. "Why did you want to meet with me, exactly? I mean, besides to gaze upon this beautiful face, of course." He laughed at his own joke.

Alicia said. "We'll really have to work on that, dear. Anyway, we need to know if Fred has come to you with any… _vital information_, as of lately."

"How 'lately' are we talking about here?"

"So he told you something!" Alicia squealed, not bothering to lower her voice because Madam Pince couldn't hear us over the murmurs of Krum's admirers.

George gave her a side-smile. "Not exactly, no."

"What the hell does that even _mean_?" I asked. "He either _told_ you, or he _didn't_."

George narrowed his eyes at me. "Alright, then, you want it set it stone, Ange, then he _didn't_." I sighed, and crossed my arms. "_But_, being his twin, I can tell when something's up. And _something_ is _definitely_ up."

Alicia raised her eyebrows. Katie said, "Define 'up.'"

George grinned. "Well, Katie, 'up' is the opposite of 'down'—"

"_So_ not what I meant!"

"George, stop being a prat and explain!" Alicia sighed.

"As you wish." He mock bowed, then cleared his throat. "Fred seems to be, rather… bored with Chloe, lately. He… he doesn't act like Chloe's Fred."

"Chloe's Fred?" I asked.

"Yeah, the person he becomes around her. Y'know, obnoxious, materialistic, gushing, glowing, I-am-God's-gift-to-the-Earth-and-everyone-in-it Fred."

"I guess I'm just not around them enough to notice."

"With good reason," he added knowingly.

"Back on topic!" Alicia barked. "Did Fred mention anything—anything at all—that would suggest that he and Chloe are about to be—for lack of a better word or phrase—utterly demolished and beaten to a pulp?"

"Leesh, you could've totally just said 'over!'"

"Shut _up, _Katie!"

"Holy Geez, Leesh, talk a fugging chill pill!" Katie quieted after Alicia shot her a glare. "Please don't hurt me," she whispered.

Alicia just rolled her eyes and turned to George. "Well?"

George swallowed. "He—er—mentioned something about having to talk to her about something important… this morning, I think it was. After breakfast. Said he had to find her, that's all he said."

"Did he sound urgent?"

"Umm… no?"

Alicia grabbed the front of George's robes. "C'mon, George, think!"

"Well, he just sounded… resigned. Like, he was being forced to do something he, um, didn't want to do. Then I said something about maybe grabbing a bite to eat with you lot later, and he perked up real quick at the sound of Ange's name—"

"George, you brilliant, brilliant man!" Alicia pecked him forcefully on the lips, then stood up to leave. "Now, all we have to do is go hunt down your twin and get him admit his undying love for Angelina, and then our day's work will be done."

George nodded numbly, obviously still in shock from the kiss. Katie and I stood up and made to follow Alicia out of the library, which proved harder than it should've been.

"God, will you people _move_ all ready?" I moaned, shoving past a heavily make-upped fourth year Ravenclaw.

"I got this," Katie whispered. Then, louder, "Make way, make way! She's gonna blow! Get her out of here fast, or she's gonna hurl chunks everywhere!"

I gave Katie a weird look. She gave me her _Just go with it_ look, so I tried to make myself look as sick as possible while resisting my urge to laugh. Alicia was still ahead of us, unabashed by my supposed feeling of sickness.

"I said MOVE!" Katie yelled. "OR ANGE WILL PUKE ALL OVER YOUR HORNY LITTLE ARSES!"

Miraculously, this worked. Students quickly made a path for us, dodging out of the way. It's amazing what a little lie about puke will do. All of the sudden, it was like the parting of the Red Sea.

"_Shit_," Katie muttered. "Pince heard, she's coming, she's coming, go, go, go, fugging go!" We hurried out of the library, out into the corridor and past Alicia. We dove behind a pillar with ninja-like stealthiness. Alicia gave us a weird look.

"Where are you two going?" she asked, but she needn't have bothered. Madam Pince emerged from the throng of boy-crazed teenage girls, looking vicious.

"Miss Spinnet," she said furiously. "Did you happen to see where those two miscreants went?"

Comprehension dawned on her face. "Umm, yeah, I think they went _that_ way," she answered, pointing her in the opposite direction.

"Thank you," Madam Pince answered through pursed lips, marching off down the corridor.

Katie and I collapsed from behind the pillar, laughing hysterically. Alicia walked over to us, and odd mixture of amusement and disapproval on her face. "You weirdies. I don't even wanna know."

Katie shook her head, still laughing too hard for breath. I slowly stopped laughing and sat up. Katie, however, continued rolling around in hysterics.

"Katie, oh my God, get a fugging grip!" Alicia said shrilly. "We need to go find Fred!"

My stomach churned at the thought of him. _Fred_. His name alone sent my heart into overdrive.

"Gimme… a second…" Katie gasped in between ripples of laughter.

"Never mind." Alicia's eyes had suddenly become very round as she looked behind Katie and me. "He's coming over here anyway."

"What?!" I yelped.

"Hey, Leesh, Kate, Ange." I turned around to see a beaming Fred towering over me. His gaze shifted from me to Katie, who was still convulsing with laughter. "Is she… er… alright?"

I sighed. "You have no idea." My heart was beating so fast, I was sure he could hear it.

"Need some help, Ange?" He gave me that sideways smile, the one that he _must _know makes my heart pound into overdrive. I took his outstretched hand and let him haul me up.

"Thanks," I muttered, feeling slightly crestfallen when he dropped my hand.

"Actually, I, uh… I wanted to tell you something," he said, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"Um, alright? Shoot," I answered.

"I, uh… I broke up with Chloe."

I felt my heart leap into my throat. Was this really happening?

* * *

**Well, there you go. Chapter seven. Hopefully, I'll get chapter eight out a lot faster. Again, reviews are extremely encouraging! :D**

**Until next time,  
Rachel  
aka  
dancingxinxthexrain**


	8. We've Got A Big, Big Mess On Our Hands

**Hello, loyal readers! I really meant to update sooner, but I was busier than I expected. Sorry to leave you on such a cliffhanger! Here's chapter eight now, though.  
It might not be exactly what you were hoping for, but hopefully you still like it. :D**

**A HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!:  
_just me, 120, Hope-W, calamityxcooper, GossipGirl17, DangerousDiamondDarling, -The Boys Are Too Refined-, DizzyDaydreamer, MkGrays, , Kahuna-Sama, jessica, Carla, Peaches, GeeTiger, thelastblack13, You're Just As Sane As I Am, Raanah, mayah murchinson, Cayla, kaite, dittogrrl, .Angel, SunshineANDStardust, _and _Roz-chan.  
_I love reading your reviews! :D  
And, also thank you to everyone who has this story favorited or on alert. I smile every time I get a notification telling me that. :D**

**Now to the actual update! XD**

**Soundtrack for this chapter:  
"Misery Business" - Paramore; "The Bird and the Worm" - The Used; "We've Got a Big Mess on Our Hands" - The Academy Is...; "Behind These Hazel Eyes" - Kelly Clarkson; "I Don't Wanna be in Love (Dance Floor Anthem)" - Good Charlotte; "Let Go" - Boys Like Girls; "Time Stands Still" - The All-American Rejects; "Keep Holding On" - Avril Lavigne; "Let The Flames Begin" - Paramore.**

**

* * *

**

Misery Business.

_Chapter Eight: We've Got a Big, Big Mess on Our Hands Tonight._

"You—you what?" I managed to choke out.

Fred shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "I broke up with Chloe, Angelina. I mean, she wasn't as perfect as everyone thought, in the end."

I snorted, crossing my arms over my chest. "Really?" I said sarcastically.

He gave me a strange look. "What?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Nothing," I said. "I'm just glad to see that you're using your common sense, for once, Frederick."

He looked like he had just been slapped. I didn't know why, but I was angry, seething almost. Why had he even dated that bitch in the first place? Why couldn't he see her for what she truly was, even now?

I could see Alicia's jaw drop out of the corner of my eye, and, behind me, Katie had finally stopped laughing. Both of their gazes seemed to be asking me, _What are you doing?! _but I myself didn't know the answer to that.

"What the hell is your problem, Angie?" Fred asked, his voice rising. "I _know _that you didn't like her, so why the hell do you even _care_?"

I clenched my fists. "Why do I care? Why do I _care_?! Oh my God, Frederick Weasley, you are _so stupid!_ If you have to ask… God, I don't even know why I bother."

His brow creased with confusion. "What are you talking about, Angie?"

I shook my head. "I just… I can't deal with this right now, Fred. I really can't. I thought, that after everything… that maybe things would turn out, well… like a fairy tale. Obviously, I was mistaken."

"Ange, I don't even know what you're saying…"

"Whatever, okay? Just, forget it." I turned on my heel to go, but he caught my elbow. I shook him off.

"Ange, wait, please." I turned to look at him, tears in my eyes. He swallowed. "Look, I don't know what's going on here, but I think… I think that I deserve to know, I really do… Ange? Angie? ANGE, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

I just kept running, ignoring his voice, and the pain in it, calling me back. I had to. I just wanted to keep running and running and running until I could forget about it all.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

I heard a light knock on the door to my dormitory. Lying on my back on my four-poster, staring at the ceiling, I had already cried myself out. I didn't know why I had lashed out at Fred like that; all I had known was that I was angry, so, so angry, and that he seemed like a logical target for my rage.

"Go away," I muttered, figuring it was Fred. Why did he want to talk, anyways? Couldn't he just accept that I was a selfish, crazy bitch and move on?

To my dismay, the door creaked open. I raised my head as Alicia entered the room. "Oh, it's you," I groaned, sprawling out again.

She sat down at the edge of my head tentatively, a worried look on her face. I must've looked pretty bad; Alicia never worried. "Why did you do it, Ange?" she asked quietly. "You were so close, you know. So close. And then, you just threw it all away."

I thought I was all out of tears, but sweet saltiness filled my eyes once more. "I don't know," I whispered. "I just… for a second, I could see it all, Leesh. I saw how _happy _we could've been. And then, I realized… I don't deserve it. I don't deserve _any _of it. I mean, the only reason he likes me now, Leesh, is based on a _lie_, a _big, fat, lie_. I'm not that girl, Leesh. He's in love with that girl, and I'm… I'm just not her." At this point, tears began to stream down my face. I tried to wipe them away with the back of my hand, but it was no use; they just came faster.

"Oh, Ange," Alicia said, stroking my hair. "That girl _was _you. She was just a side of you that you didn't know you had."

I began to sob harder. I wanted to believe Alicia, I really did, but I knew, deep down inside, that I had been so intent on getting Fred that I had basically invented a whole other girl for him to fall in love with. Because, obviously, just being me wasn't working.

Alicia kept stroking my hair while I cried. Finally, I sniffed and dried my eyes. "Thanks, Leesh," I croaked. "For, y'know, everything. Even though I fugged it all up."

Alicia dug around into her pocket for a second, then brought out a folded piece of parchment with my name on it. "It might not be too late, Ange."

"What's this?" I asked suspiciously, but my fingers closed around the note.

"Just read it," she said. "Please?"

In response, I opened the note and began to read.

--

_Dear Angie,_

_I don't know what's going on, exactly, but I really want to understand. You're just not giving me a chance. I asked Alicia, but she said that it would be best if you explained yourself. I promise I won't judge you. _

_I think I know why you were so pissed at me earlier. It's this guy, isn't it, the one you're seeing? If I broke up with Chloe to be with you, and if you still wanted to be with him, well, that does make me look stupid. Maybe you were just trying to save me from looking like a total arse. _

_I did break up with Chloe for you, by the way. I mean, I only dated her… to make you jealous. It sounds so foolish now, but that's what happened. I'll admit, I got a little carried away in the process; I got caught up in Chloe Walker Land, but once I got back out, you were gone and I was left speechless. _

_What happened, Angie? We used to be so good together. We used to be best friends. Now all I can do is sit here and feel guilty because I made you cry and hope that you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. I know I've been a complete bastard, Angie, but please, give me a second chance. _

_I… I love you, Angie. I've never been able to say that out loud before (and I know that this technically doesn't count) but I think you ought to know where I stand. I've always loved you, Angie. And I think I always will._

_Forgive me?_

_Fred_

_--_

I looked up at Alicia, tears in my eyes once more. This time, however, these were tears of joy.

"Oh, God, I'm an idiot," I whispered.

Alicia laughed. "Yeah, you kind of are."

I smiled feebly at her. "But… but what if, after I explain, what if he hates me? Never wants to speak to me again?"

Alicia gestured to the note. "I don't think that'll happen. He really loves you, Angie."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You read my note, Alicia?"

She widened her eyes in innocence. "I had to make sure it wouldn't upset you!"

I grinned at her, getting up and giving her a hug. "Thanks, Leesh. Y'know, for always looking after me."

"Anytime, Ange, anytime."

I pulled away and wiped my face on my sleeve. "D'you know where Fred is?"

Alicia grinned. "Go get 'em, Tiger."

* * *

**There you goo!! :D  
Stay tuned to find out what happens next! XD**

Remember, reviews encourage me to update faster! ;)


	9. All I Wanna Do is Be With You, Only You

**Hi! I've finally cranked out chapter nine, haha. :) It took a little bit, but it's ready! Haaaa. I'm just awful, I know. :P**

**Actually, I really wanted to get this out today, because tomorrow is my birthday (fifteen, wootwoot!) and I was like, what do I want for my birthday? And then I realized: REVIEWS! XD Haha. Seriously, though, plus, it's like a birthday present for you, too! :D :D**

**Well, anyway, here's chapter nine.  
WARNING: Fluff ahead. :) **

**Soundtrack for this chapter:  
"Misery Business" - Paramore; "When the Day Met the Night" - Panic at the Disco; "Here (In Your Arms)" - Hellogoodbye; "No One Can Touch Us" - Sing It Loud ft. Alex Gaskarth; "Can I Have a Kiss" - Kelly Clarkson; "Just Wanna Be with You" - High School Musical 3; "Sugar, We're Goin Down" - Fall Out Boy; "Take My Hand" - The Cab; "Run, Don't Walk" - Hey Monday.**

* * *

**Misery Business.**

_Chapter Nine: All I Wanna Do is Be with You, Only You._

I saw him before he saw me. His back was turned, and he was gazing into the fire. It was a little past midnight, so the common room was empty except for the two of us. I had spent the last few hours working up the nerve to come down and face him, no matter how things would turn out.

I gulped. "You can do this," I muttered to myself, taking a hesitant step forward. I took a deep breath in, taking a step with each intake. Finally, I reached him.

"Hey," I said softly.

He turned around quickly. He had worry lines around his mouth as well as a crease in his forehead. He smiled wearily at me. "Hey," he said back. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head. "I'm a bitch, Fred, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—"

"No, Angie, you had every right—"

"I didn't though, Fred."

He stared at me, hard, for a second. Then, "You don't have a secret boyfriend, do you?"

I laughed nervously. "Not my idea, I assure you. That was all Alicia."

He smiled, a real, mile-wide, toothy smile. "Good," he said. "Now I won't feel guilty when I do this."

Suddenly, his lips were on mine, moving together in a way I hadn't imagined, and finally, finally, I felt like I deserved my happy ending.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

When I woke up the next morning, I blinked my eyes wearily at the sunlight that was streaming in through my open curtains around my four-poster. I must've have been so… preoccupied last night, I had forgotten to close them.

At the thought of the previous night, I sat up with a jolt, butterflies swooping in my stomach. Surely I hadn't dreamed it all up? I touched my lips with my fingertips. After all the kissing I'd done last night, they didn't feel any different.

Maybe it had been a dream after all. Sighing, I heaved myself up at out of bed. I glanced around. Alicia's bed was empty.

Quickly, I got dressed and headed down the stairs. I had an hour to eat breakfast and get to class.

"There you are!" I tried to scream, but a mysterious figure sprang from the shadows by the staircase and covered my mouth. "Shh, shh, Ange, it's only me!"

I pried her hand away from my face. "God, Leesh, you gave me a heart attack! You don't have to attempt to kidnap me and do God-knows-what!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Do I _look _like a pedophile to you?"

I shrugged. "Well, what does a pedophile look like?"

She grinned. "Touché, mon ami. Too-fugging-shay."

"Thank you, thank you," I said bowing.

"Seriously, though," Alicia said, her voice low. "What _happened _last night?"

I smiled. "So it wasn't a dream then?"

Alicia's eyes grew wide. "Umm, no, I don't think so. Now, tell me everything!"

"Alright, if you insist…"

"Oh, I do."

"Well, it didn't turn out _exactly _like I thought it would, but it turned out even better."

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

Fifteen minutes later, after relating the previous nights events to Alicia, Fred emerged, sleepy-eyed and scratching his head, his hair slightly messy from sleep, or lack thereof by the look of it.

He smiled when he saw me. "Hey," he croaked (he apparently didn't talk in his sleep), leaning over to kiss me on the cheek. "How're you this morning?"

I grinned widely. I couldn't help it. "Never better. You?"

"Mmm, I'm doing pretty well myself," he muttered, burying his face in my hair. "Little hungry though. Fancy some breakfast?"

"Sounds good," I noted, my stomach rumbling. I turned to Alicia. "What about you, Leesh?"

"Can't," she said. "Said I'd wait for George. I swear, that boy is so slow!" She laughed lightly. "I'll see you two _lovebirds _in Charms though, okay?"

I just nodded as Fred took my wrist and led me toward the portrait hole.

As we crawled through the portrait hole, he asked me, "So, how did _you _sleep, Angie?"

I smiled as my feet hit the floor. "The best I've slept in a while, to be honest. You?"

His arm snaked around my waist as we walked down the corridor, as steady flow of students around us heading down to breakfast. "Hmm, not too well, actually," he said.

"Why ever not?"

"I just couldn't stop thinking about this girl. I mean, she's just so beautiful and smart and stubborn and… well, everything I could ask for, really. Not to mention, a fantastic kisser."

I laughed, looking up at him as we walked. "She does sound like quite a catch."

"Oh, she is," he said, giving me that half-smile that sent my heart into overdrive. "I just don't know what the hell she's doing with me."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, shut up, Fred. I don't need to boost your ego any more than you already have."

He chuckled before bringing his lips down to mine once more. After brushing his lips against mine, he pulled away. I looked up at him, confused. "What is it?"

He grinned, gesturing behind me. "I just don't want us to end up like _that_."

I turned around to see Katie and Lee up against the wall, their lips locked together in passion. I laughed. "Why ever not?" I teased.

"Because then _this _would happen."

At that moment, Professor McGonagall spotted Katie and Lee, making a beeline from across the entryway toward them. "Miss Bell! Mr. Jordan!" she yelled shrilly. They paid her no mind. With a flick of her wand, they sprang apart, to separate sides of the hall. "Twenty points each from Gryffindor, for such disgusting and unnecessary behavior! To borrow a frequently coined phrase, 'get a room!'"

Leaving Katie, Lee, and approximately twenty sightseers gawping, she waltzed into the Great Hall. Spotting us, Lee and Katie cautiously headed our way. I noticed that they kept about three feet between them, not daring to touch in any way, shape, or form.

Fred laughed. "Nice one, Lee," he said, punching him lightly on the arm. "Well, I sure am glad that I'm not you!"

"Oh, shut up!" Lee groaned. He looked around, as if making sure that he wasn't being watched, then grabbed Katie's hand swiftly, dragging her into the Great Hall with him.

After they were gone, Fred and I doubled over in laughter. "Did that (laughter) just (breath) happen?" I managed to get out.

He nodded weakly. "Yeah, I'm pretty (laughter) sure it (breath) did."

"Oh my God," I wheezed. "Let's go eat before I pee my pants!"

Fred stopped laughing and gave me a weird look. "Did you just say what I think you just said?"

"That we should eat before I pee my pants?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said."

"Well, that _is _what I said."

Then we both started laughing all over again.

* * *

**:D**

**YAYY! Review and this week is sure to be AWESOME! :D  
My birthday's tomorrow; there's a good chance Fall Out Boy might be coming to my school on Friday, and I'm going to the Fall Out Boy concert, with special guests Cobra Starship, All Time Low, Hey Monday, and Metro Station, on Friday as well. :D :D **

**Make this week the best week of my life?  
REVIEW!  
:)**


	10. Even Though I'm Not Always Right

**Oh, my God. I am soooo sorry I haven't updated this in forever! So much has been going on in the past two months, seriously! I really am going to try to update this more regularly, I promise! :) **

**Thanks to all of you who wished me a happy birthday; it was a great one, actually. :D Fall Out Boy came to our school (although I didn't get to meet them) on the 15th of May, shortly after my birthday, and then I went to the Fall Out Boy/All Time Low/Hey Monday/Cobra Starship/Metro Station concert! It was pretty great. ;) Then I had summer school, and, for the past week, almost, I've been depressed because one of my favorite bands ever is parting ways: Panic at the Disco shall be no more. Well, not the same, anyway. It's only Brendon and Spencer now. :(**

**Well, here's the actual update. I'm leaving on vacation this week, so I don't know when I'll be back, but hopefully I'll be able to get another update in soon! I apologize, but this one isn't very long.**

**Soundtrack for this chapter:  
"Misery Business" - Paramore; "Self Inflicted" - Katy Perry; "Uh Huh" - Forever the Sickest Kids; "Love Today" - Mika; "Stay Awake (Dreams Only Last For a Night)" - All Time Low; "The Missing Piece" - Forgive Durden ft. Lizzie Huffman; "I Do Not Hook Up" - Kelly Clarkson; "Pas de Cheval" - Panic at the Disco; "Set Off" - Hey Monday.**

* * *

**Misery Business.**

_Chapter Ten: Even Though I'm Not Always Right, I Can Count on the Sun to Shine._

By the time we walked into Charms three hours later, all of Hogwarts seemed to know that Fred and I were, indeed, a couple. And, for the first time, I found myself the center of the gossip that usual centered around Fred and his girlfriends, instead of wanting to stab myself in the face because of it. I have to admit, it was a nice change.

"There she is!" Alicia squealed, scooting closer to me as Fred and I sat down. "You do realize that _everyone _is talking about you, right?"

I rolled my eyes, smiling anyway. "I have been aware of that, yeah."

"And just look at Miss Priss now!" Alicia whispered triumphantly, gesturing across the room to where Chloe Walker sat, slouching, and looking very un-Chloe-Walker-ish. Her eyes were puffy, red, and swollen; her hair was a disheveled mess; and it appeared that she hadn't bothered to put makeup on that morning, either.

"Whoa," Fred whispered, voicing my thoughts. (It was amazing how we could do that. Do you see why we were meant for each other?) "I actually was seen in public with _that_?!"

"Fred!" I whisper-yelled, since Professor Flitwick had just ambled into the room. "Be nice!"

He raised his eyebrows. "I thought you didn't like her?"

"I don't," I said carefully, digging my quill out of my bag. "But, still, it's not nice to bring down a girl's appearance. Obviously, she's just having a bad day."

"And it's all your fault, I'll have you know," he whispered in my ear, his warm breath tickling my skin and sending chills down my spine.

"Oh, really?" I murmured. "And how's that?"

He sighed, leaning away as Professor Flitwick passed by to check our homework. (Mine was done neatly and precisely, receiving full marks; Fred's was nonexistent.) When Flitwick was gone, he leaned back over and whispered, "Because you're so damn irresistible." Before I could reply, he raised his hand.

"Weasley?" Professor Flitwick asked exasperatedly.

"May I use the loo?"

Flitwick nodded, and then Fred was gone. Was I really that irresistible? I tuned back into what Flitwick was saying with a bit of a grin on my face.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

"Ange, I think you should be careful," Alicia declared as I sat down for lunch, sans Fred. He had some business to attend to with George and Lee before lunch, and it's not like we were attached at the hip or anything. We could still do our own separate things.

"What do you mean?" I asked, talking around my mouthful of chicken.

Alicia glared at me. "Just because you have a boyfriend now doesn't mean you can eat unattractively and… well, caveman-like, Ange. Can we chew, then ask questions?"

I rolled my eyes. "What do you mean?" I asked again once I had swallowed my food.

"I mean I think Chloe's up to something."

I scoffed. "I doubt it, Leesh. She didn't really care about Fred that much, you know."

"But that's not the point, is it?" Alicia persisted.

"It's not?"

"NO!" she practically screamed at me, turning the heads of almost everyone at our table. I turned beat red. "The point," she continued in a lower voice, thankfully, "is that you pretty much stole him from her. She _lost_, Ange. And girls like her don't take losing lightly. She's going to try and get you back, for what you did."

I laughed. "Oh, please, Leesh. You expect me to believe that I just entered some sort of … sick, twisted, game? Hahaha. Don't make me laugh."

"I'm warning you," she said, stabbing her own piece of chicken less-than-daintily with her fork, "so consider yourself warned."

"Warned for what?" Fred asked as he and George scooted in between us. Lee was sitting further down with Katie; at the moment, they were feeding each other strawberries. It was almost sickening to watch.

"Oh, Leesh just has this silly conspiracy theory that—"

"That this chicken is severely undercooked!" Alicia interrupted loudly, giving me a look, one that said, _Shut your mouth, I'll tell you why later_.

George laughed. "Then why are you still eating it? Do you really wanna get sick, hun?"

Alicia flinched when he said 'hun.' She hated pet names, and if it wasn't George, she would've slapped him across the face. "I just wanted to prove… my point," she said distractedly, staring at something behind me.

I turned around to see Chloe Walker walking through the doors of the Great Hall. She had fixed herself up now, and she was looking nothing short of murderous. Oh, and, by the way, she was glaring right at me.

If looks could kill, I would have died several times as Chloe made her way to the Ravenclaw table. Maybe Alicia was right. Maybe I should be careful.

* * *

**DUNDUNDUNNN!**

Like I said, hopefully I'll be able to update faster.  
Haha.

**Also: Thanks to everyone who has/does review.  
Each and every one of them brings a smile to my face. :D  
So, please, keep them coming? :)**

**Oh, and PS: I bought the new All Time Low record (_Nothing Personal_), and it's pretty much amazing. So check that out, too. :)**

**Hhahahah. :)**

**Thank you so much!**


End file.
